Breaking Bidoof
by Mastermind Ritsu
Summary: As money grows short in Kalos's expensive economy, a lone Greninja turns to the shady life style of starting a Poke Puff empire to pay off his Master's need for money.


The midnight sky which was pierced through the heavens with the underlying Luminose city's lights was the shield of darkness Greninja used to conceal himself in a dark corner of one of the many alley's the city contained. He was glad Arceus blessed him to be born as a Froakie, for being a ninja like Pokemon had it's perks, especially since he partook in such a shady business. The goods he had concealed in his tongue scarf were safely tucked in from the average Joe's perspective. Hanging off one of the building's roof, his eyes scoped the scenery for his promising prospect.

Ah, this scene really brought him back. He can recall the first time he attempted this business. His Master was sitting in her room, going through her wallet and realizing that she didn't have enough money to purchase more Pokeballs. Greninja watched with sympathy as she simply huffed and packed her bag, promising Greninja that after a few more trips through the Elite Four, she would have plenty of money to buy more supplies plus more things just for him. The exasperated faces of the Elite Four and the Champion set a fiery anger flowing through his system, yet he couldn't blame them. The economy was going through hard times in Kalos, especially in the clothing department. With a decrease in tourism from Lysandre's attempt to wipe out the world's Pokemon and Team Flare's antics, his Master and many other humans were suffering from it.

As her longest partner and friend, he wanted to do something. No one would hire him for his resume that he attempted to put together was sloppy, and it was also the fact that he was the Champion's Pokemon. Other Pokemon already hired in those establishments greeted him with a cold glare. Perhaps it was the fact that he would receive a higher wage and better treatment than the others just because of his title, so he gave up hunting for a job in Luminose. He was about to give up hope for bringing his Master happiness, but everything changed when a Punk approached him in the alleyway.

"Hey, you. Yeah, I've seen you lookin' for a job. I've got something for you." He said. Greninja was suspicious, but he let the Punk continue. Apparently this man ran a business dealing a suspicious dessert treat to other trainers. The treats were loaded with rare candies that were used for extreme EV and IV training abuse. As much as Greninja was against the idea, this business meant lots of money as a reward, so he took it up.

One job let to another, and soon did Greninja find himself as a Poke Puff Drug Lord in Luminose's undercover system. He long ago lost the feelings of guilt towards his job, and now was impressed with the bounty that he was able to collect. The law was soon going to catch up to him, his Master probably disgusted with him, but he couldn't stop now. He had an empire to keep up. His power was so strong that the Punk who hired him was thrown out of the system. His influence was weak, and Greninja was not.

The target was approaching. Greninja smirked and dropped down into the shadows, eager to greet his customer. Lo and behold, the almighty Pokemon affinity himself; Arceus. Greninja, although frightened out of his skin, approached the legendary figure. Though the horse-like God towered over him with a terrifying aura, certainly overpowered, Greninja caught the scent of Poke Puffs.

"I hear that the Puffs are being dealt here." He spoke through telepathy. "In Hoenn they recently banned them, and I've been seeking for a business since then. Ever since I went to Amie, I can't get enough of them."

Greninja responded with his scratchy call, but extended out several Poffins that he collected from the popular region; Sinnoh. Arceus's red eyes, possibly from the Puffs, widened, then he tried to conceal with a fake calm.

"I see. I want to take them off of your being, but I suppose an exchange is needed. Since I'm in a good mood, I'm going to grant to you the dealership to Unova. I don't see how this isn't a fair trade." Arceus tapped Greninja's head with his pointy foot and a deed was conjured up into his hands. The Poffins floated out of his scarf and Arceus left up into the heavens with his prizes. As the sky closed, Greninja smirked. Perhaps his business could extend farther than he expected with God on his side. Greninja then leapt up onto the rooftop and began to dash off to his next location.

His name is Greninja, and he was certainly the Poke Puff Drug Lord of Kalos.

* * *

_Even I have to admit this is awful._


End file.
